I wanted
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: Short stories of Erica courting Miyuki, stealing away the goddess's from the iron cluthes of her brother!-Just a joke, this story will be about the misadventures of a young love finding together a way to steal a little happiness in a world filled with misfortune...and a brother who could take a few "couple" jokes a little too seriously. T-Rated for now...


_**I wanted**_

_**by**_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

I stood up from my seat, not bearing all that sibling lovey-dovey-ness and walked right up at her "Can we talk Miyuki?" I asked her. That girl. This beautiful and near otherworldly beauty -Yes I said it two times – with her plump and luscious lips and that hint of red on her porcelain colored skin. Geez, how could someone be that pretty? If it wasn't for her all over the top brother-complex.

Said brother spared me a glance and before he went out of the classroom he whispered something into his sisters ears that made her all blushy and adorable...Damn lucky bastard getting all the good reactions from her!

By the way, that so called brother is Miyuki's half brother, Shiba Tatsuya. The guy who became a legend even before his first year at First High, our school, was completed. It was annoying how he looked all stoic and emotionless but I guess he had more than enough hidden sides to himself to fill the holy magical bible. Thought I was thankful for his existence since he was the only reason Miyuki came to our class.

The studentbody was after all splitted by our aptidude with magic and our possible magical carrier, and she was one with endless talents after all...Well _he_ more than her maybe...

Letting go of my suspicions for now I focused on the beauty in front of me who paid all ears to me.

Miyuki Shiba.

I just need to say her name like that otherwise I'm reminded that she was in fact that stoic guys sister and maybe because she deserved to be treated more special. She was a living goddess after all. But now I probably shouldn't fangirl over this beauty incarnate, after all she was waiting.

I took a deep breath, in a way so that she wouldn't notice my nervousness and said what I had to say "Would you consider to go out with me?" I tried to create an aura of sparkle and elegance like Utena but probably failed since she looked more puzzled than shocked.

"Sure, where would you like us to go Erika?" she said all innocent and pure with a hint of laughter in her eyes. The feeling of hitting my head against the wall swelled up within me...She...She..._Chiba Erika _I scolded myself _You have failed! _With imaginary tears streaming down my face. What her brother didn't get in obviousness Miyuki apparently mastered! I looked to my friends for mental support by the unintentional rejection but I only noticed their dumbfounded glances.

Leo and Mizuki looked dumbly at me as if I was getting nervous of asking a friend out, I'd love to demonstrate just what I actually intended but that would practically reduce my chances to zero! Well at least Mikishiko looked like he understood what I had wanted from Miyuki but was more unsure about his own feelings towards that matter than my heart pain.

Taking a deep breath I just did what I had to and look straight at Miyuki. Seeing the intensity and determination within my eyes she readied herself unconsciously.

I simply grabbed her hand, put it right above my heart and said "I meant _go out _with me!"

From the corner of my eye I could see the obvious idiot duo look like fish out of the water while Mikishiko looked about as ready to faint as ever. Though the trapped beauty looked the same way. She blushed furiously and totally out of her game!

I would _so _enjoy myself right then and there but the sudden drop of temperature within the classroom put me on the edge. I slowly turned my neck to meet the death glare half way, and oh boy was I scared shitles!

There at the door to the classroom, just a slit open, peeked the death promising eye of Shiba Tatsuya and glared directly at me. The door wasn't even half opened when he practically ripped it to force his way in. Maybe I should have started to believe on god , maybe he was able to take on the menace that was creeping towards me.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" he asked stoically but the air around him was literally and figuratively on fire with a unnatural chilly feel to it.

Being aware that I couldn't run away from him no matter where I'd go I answered truthfully, meeting his murder gaze with my determined one.

"I want to go out with her."

"And then? Can you promise to keep her safe? " Strange question, but sure I could answer that with ease. Though Miyuki how she so incredulously looked at her brother was a sight to behold too.

"It's my first priority!"

"Can you keep yourself off her?"

"I am not worthy enough to even look straight at her."

"Yet you ask her out. Which makes me question why you even dared to." His words were a cryptic mess, I knew from the way he looked at me and glanced to Miyuki – who embarrassingly looked from and to me and her brother – that he was planning something.

"Is it wrong to ask for something even though you know you cannot have it?" Hah, how about that, wasn't I humble? I could have said anything and judging from his face nothing would have worked in my favor. But one can at least hope, right?

"Good, I think that is enough." Oh for your sisters sake why can't you say it straight to my face instead of leaing a vague statement in the air?

"Can I have her!?"

"Restrain yourself for the first date and I entrust her to you!"

"Couldn't you have said it straight up like that?!"

While we screamed at each other, we didn't notice that Miyuki looked down, pulled out her CAD and tipped something into it. And while we were occupied with screams and half threats that made most in our class wince -not Leo though, that guy is too dense to realize that we were actually seriously considering going at each other- neither me nor him noticed getting freezed.

Oh what a glorious day it was, seeing Miyuki blush from ear to ear. It was so cute that while being frozen I lost consciousness.

… … …

This Idea popped up immediately when I saw the first opening and Erika's shadow in front of Miyuki's face, for those who are interested, good for you, for those who consider themselves Fujoshi's intend to ship Tatsuya with Leo – Just for the fun of it and because Leo is a dumb ape who doesn't realize he's being courted.

What I'm getting about is that I immediately when I saw Erika and Miyuki together, I wanted to have our beloved red-head steal the goddess away from Mister OP, since … I don't really have any reason other than the fact that I wanted to poke fun at all the over serious characters in this franchise and have Erika ntr Miyuki XD .

See you next time,

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


End file.
